


A Connor's Tail

by TheLacedNinja



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amazing artwork inside, Fluff, Had major issues but will have all chapters by the 20th, HankConBB2019, M/M, Murder of the fishy kind, Underwater Blowjobs, Will update tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: Elijah Kamski discovers a clutch of mermaid eggs. These are unlike anything that has ever been discovered. When he decides to take them with him to raise and study he doesn't exactly realize what he brought into this world.





	1. Something Under the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This has been fun to write for the HankCon Big Bang 2019! I have some chapters that need a bit more work because I had computer issues that hindered making the chapters, but I have chapter to publish along with the AMAZING ARTWORK created by my artists Kuka and Anna who are absolute angels for dealing with my shit! Please enjoy the story! It will be updated very soon and I will have every chapter ready very shortly!! Thank you again!

The ocean waters that brushed against the ship, rocking it around to rattle the crew as they were setting up their supplies for the diving expeditions. The human divers were getting their gear on for the ocean while the mermaids were drinking coffee to warm themselves up a bit. Elijah looked out over the boat’s edge peering into as far as his human eyes can see. He took a breath of the fresh ocean air. He was to remain on the boat ensuring that everything ran smoothly for the divers that were involved. He knew that there was a lot that could go wrong, but Elijah had tested everything, ran multiple diagnostics, and hired the best crew around. There was something underneath this water and he wanted to know what it could be. 

Six months back he had heard about ancient mermaid cities that were made in the artic. Due to the ever changing climates it had been hard to get to them, however, he felt that he could with the crew and material he had. By using radar systems, he set up to gage where they should go, he found an area with large quantities of structures. There might not be much to bring to the surface, but the pictures, the evidence, and the history could provide some interesting look of the history of mermaids. Elijah looked to see that some of them were laughing and joking with each other. Chloe then approached him wearing a heavy winter jacket. Tropical mermaids didn’t like this sort of weather, but she came because it is her job to follow Elijah Kamski wherever he may go. 

“Everything is in working order, Elijah,” she said softly. “We are just waiting for your say so to dive.” 

He looked out over the waters again. They were dark, mysterious, and moved in a way that Elijah found interesting. He was born a human, a creature bound to land. Mermaids were bound to the waters they came from. It was one thing that he always found it interesting. Mermaids were a unique species all on their own. Much like humans, but they were stronger, more adapt to environments, and able to live on both terrains. He took in another breath before he nodded his head. 

“Let’s get this expedition started,” he said with a smile. He went to the captain’s cabin with Chloe not fair behind him. She shivered taking a seat behind him. The rest of the crew were there watching the monitors. They had subs with cameras, the mermaid divers had cameras on their chests, and the human divers had cameras to take pictures of their findings. It was a set-up meant to document the findings of what was underneath the mysterious waters. He gave a nod before the captain told them to go under. The mermaids that were part of the crew dived inside the water swimming quickly to take a first look around the area. 

For the most part it was dark as there were the sounds of breathing. Elijah wasn’t certain about what they would find. Silence wore on them as they dived until one of the mermaids swam up to one of the human divers signing something about: I found something very interesting. It is glowing. They finished signing before swimming up to the ship.   
“We found something interesting!” They called out. Elijah was the first one to come outside of the cabin. 

“What did you find?” He asked interested in what it could be. 

“There is a clutch of like five-hundred eggs that are glowing a soft blue color,” they explained taking a breath. “T-they appear to be frozen, but if you want, we can pick them up so you can examine them.” 

“Bring me one and we will determine if we can bring the others with us tomorrow.” 

“Yes, sir,” the mermaid says before diving underneath the water. 

This was interesting. There is a clutch of eggs. Not a small one, but a big one. Most likely it was a community clutch. Whatever society they had meant that the connection to their children was strong in order to tell them apart from the rest of them that were born. Elijah wanted to know more about them. Wanted to know more about these mermaids that time had forgotten. Now he just needed see if these eggs were alive or not. That was the only thing he feared most. If they weren’t alive that means he couldn’t get much from them, but if they were alive, he could hatch them and study them alive. See how they grow, form, and habits might be. This excited Elijah a lot. 

It passed some time before a diver came up from the water with an egg that was a light blue color outside of the water. Elijah takes it, bringing it into the bottom deck to examine it. If possible, he did not want to dissect it unless it wasn’t alive. Chloe followed him down eager to see what the new eggs could be like. When he comes down the lab on board, he places it in a container of salt water. Elijah hadn’t seen anything like this. Even out of water there was a light blue glow to it. 

“There are five hundred of these down there,” Elijah says more to himself than anyone else. “Do you know that if these eggs are alive then it means that there is whole other species that hasn’t been studied, a species lost to time.” Elijah looks at the small egg with fascination. “What kind of creature will you be?” 

Elijah spent three days within the lab working on the heating treatment for the egg he had. The rest of the crew spent their time exploring the structures that were built, most of them took pictures of what was found there, cataloging it to most of their findings to report to Elijah. All the occupied Elijah’s curiosity was the egg. It glowed a light blue color the entire time he worked on thawing it off. It wasn’t until he forth day that he was testing to see if there could be a heartbeat in the stethoscope. His eyes lit up realizing that it was alive. These eggs can be revived. 

He looks as the egg is settled in a special tank Chloe had helped fix up to where it can be suitable for eggs to be in. “We need to get the rest of them,” he states. She scrunches her eyebrows. “This is a discovery of a lifetime.” 

“Will they even survive the transfer though?” She asks. “We aren’t equipped to transport five-hundred eggs to a place in the city. These eggs are delicate.” 

He hummed looking at the single egg. “You are right about that,” he sighs. “That just means we need to leave now then come back to get the rest. I’m not leaving them down there.” 

Chloe looked worried, but also knew that once his mind was set to something, he wasn’t going to let it go. “Are you prepared for possible risks?” She asked. 

“I am,” Elijah answered with upmost certainty. He smiles at the single egg within the tank. “You are my greatest find.” 

“Do you want to give a name for the egg?” She asks with a soft smile. 

“Markus,” he says. “He’s going be something great. I can feel it.” 

“Of course, Elijah.”


	2. Fresh on Land

Hank arrives to the office in a more foul mood than normal. He wasn't looking forward to meeting his new partner. He wasn't previously a cop, apparently went straight to the detective's exam. Must mean that his dad had lots of money so he wasn't looking forward to that either. Another aspect he wasn't excited about is that apparently he was involved in special units which is why he didn't see him. Then he wondered why he wanted to be a detective. The only thing he recalled is that his name was Connor. Couldn't remember the last name, he might have drank that away.

Either way, he was irritated that there was some rookie joining them and he had to babysit. He huffs a bit walking over to his office. The rest of the office seemed normal until he saw a brown haired man with big, soft brown eyes hovering around his desk. It was like he was waiting for him or something. He clears his throat a little bit before Connor shots up with a nervous smile.

"Oh, hello." He says with a smile. He extends his hand. "I'm Connor Kamski, the new detective for DPD. You must be Lieutenant Anderson. I arrived early because I was anxious to get here. it is a pleasure to meet you."

Hank was taken aback by how chipper he is. Normally people like Connor didn't seem interested in their work and were only doing this on a whim, but there was something different about Connor. He appeared to be a little too enthusiastic to be here. There was also a strange air about him. Hank figured that it is just his personality. Maybe because Hank is a little too old as well.

"Connor Kamski..." Hank says trying to figure out why the name Kamski seems so familiar. "Well, I would appreciate it if you didn't touch my stuff. It's rather annoying trying to fix everything and I don't like some kids poking around."

"Right..." Connor said with a smile moving away. "I was very excited to be here. I've always wanted to be a detective for the DPD, ever since I was a child. I got a little carried away. Captain Fowler said I could use the empty desk opposite of yours. Is that okay?"

"Sure." He says taking a seat. God he needed coffee really badly. Hank went to get coffee from the break room. He noticed that Gavin Reed was there talking with Tina. He wondered if he knew anything about the kid. He comes over to him. Normally he didn't talk to Gavin Reed due to the fact that he tended to be a massive dick.

"Reed, what have you heard about this new kid?" Hank asked.

"First thing in the morning and you demand information," Gavin laughs looking to his friend. "Can you believe this asshole?"

Hank rolled his eyes glaring at the guy. "Look, Reed, I need some information on this kid," he tells the detective honestly. "You know, you're new associate Connor Kamski."

"The only thing I know about him is that he wasn't really an officer before being a detective and his dad is fucking loaded," Gavin rolls his eyes before shaking his head. "Such a fucking rich brat. I don't like the sight of him here. It's annoying as fuck when we worked our asses off only to get sidelined by some brat because his daddy donated a lot to the DPD."

"So you think he doesn't have the street experience?" Hank asked a little bit worried about what he would be like in certain situations since he wasn't experienced in the slightest. "If it becomes a problem then I don't want him to be a detective in my department."

"We deal with fucking homicide!" Gavin practically shouts. "It's not exactly kid friendly. On top of that he probably hasn't even seen a dead body before!"

"Maybe that's why I'm babysitting him." Hank suggests, mostly to him. "Well, thanks for the talk. Try not to be an asshole to the kid. We don't need him leaving because you were a massive dick."

"I make no promises, Anderson," Gavin smirks before turning back to Chen.

Hank comes back to see Connor was placing some stuff on his desk. He had a nice little succulent plant that had a purple color on the tips, two pictures, and then a schedule. He seemed very organized, thinking stuff through that he probably wouldn't even think of. Hank came around the corner to see the pictures. He noticed that the first picture was him with someone that looked a lot like him. Hank gathered that the kid had a twin, but he could see a difference in them. The other picture was him, his twin, and one other person.

"Is this your family?" Hank asks a little bit curious about the pictures. The only person that didn't look like him was the man in the middle who had different colored eyes.

"Yes," Connor smiles. "This is my brother Richard." He points to his twin. "And this is my older brother Markus. He's a few years older than us." Hank looked at them. He figured that he was adopted into a family so that is why he had a brother who didn't look like him.

"Interesting little family," Hank was so blasé about it. He goes back over to his desks before Connor looked at him with a big smile on his face. Hank could tell that he was super excited about working here. That might not be the best thing to have when often times working homicide. That was a bit concerning. But he will admit that it was nice to have someone that wasn't entirely trying to be an asshole the entire time. Hank watched as Connor worked on setting up his desk. He was making sure that the computer was working, everything was set up in their proper order, and that he was just organized.

"Lieutenant Anderson, I was curious about our first case that we will be assigned," he asked a little bit curious. "I know I just arrived, but I am eager to get to work."

"When we get a case I'll let you know." Hank says. "At the moment I am working on a report for one I just closed."

Connor nods his head looking back at his computer. Hank could see that he was just eager to work and to prove himself. It felt a little strange that he didn't have anything. Then again, maybe that is what Fowler intended.

The rest of the day it was rather awkward between the two of them. He didn't know the kid, he didn't know anything about him other than he had a siblings! Connor honestly seemed like he was very focused on his work and making sure that things were set up properly for his new job. Hank couldn't help looking at him now and then. He had the softest brown eyes he had ever seen. He had a beautiful head of brown hair that he couldn't help think only added to his attractiveness. He smiles a little bit looking at him. It was then that he realized that he shouldn't have these thoughts about his new coworker. He was younger than him! Still practically a child and just getting started on work.

He shakes his head a little bit, chastising himself for thinking about his coworker in any other way than professional. The day was rather uneventful. There was no point in taking him out on a case right now since he just got here. He looks at the time thinking that it would be a good time to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says getting up and getting his jacket.

Connor looks at him with a bit of a frown. He doesn't understand why he was being so distant. "I supposed we haven't gotten anything assigned to us." He says with a bit of a smile, but was trying to hide his disappointment.

"Some days will be slow and other days you are always moving and working on something," Hank says simply. "Today, you just need to get used to the place."

Connor nods his head. Hank sighs seeing a bit of disappointment in his face. He sighs knowing full well what he is going to do. "Do you want to get a drink with me or something?" He wanted to make the kid feel a little bit comfortable. It was a little odd to think that he is just here. No one seemed to really like him, especially with Gavin Reed controlling a lot of the information.

Connor looks at him for a second before shaking. "Unfortunately I have a doctor appointment to keep," he answers honestly. "Maybe tomorrow. I would like to get to know you more. We are partners after all."

Hank nods his head with a soft smile playing on his lips. "Yeah. We wouldn't work well if we didn't spend time together."

The day ended rather uninteresting and bland. Hank saw Connor pack up his things before leaving. Hank steps out the precinct to see a cab come pick him up. At least he didn't have a personal driver like he thought he would. Hank goes home where Sumo is waiting for him. Maybe later on this week things will get better for them. Maybe Connor is a lot more interesting than he thought he was.

* * *

The next day Hank came inside the department to see that Connor was there looking a bit upset. He was a bit huffy that he didn't look like the normal bright eyed kid that he saw the other day. He sighs a little bit coming over to him. He sits across from him with a sigh. "What's the matter, Connor?"

Connor looks at him a bit surprised before giving a smile trying to brush off the disappointment. "It's nothing," he assures him. "I got into an altercation with Detective Reed," he explains a little sadly. "Apparently I shouldn't have made detective."

"I don't much about you," Hank says. "I also know that you should always give someone a fair shot. I don't think it's unfair to judge someone based on their background. Reed wasn't seen as reliable at one point. You'll prove yourself as a reliable detective."

"At least someone has faith in me." Connor smiles a bit. "What are we doing today?"

"We got a break-in." Hank says. "At a local place. Let's go."

Hank leads the way outside of the precinct with Connor not following too far behind him. He was eager to see the type of break-in that they were dealing with. More than likely a basic cut and dry scenario. Hank on the other hand was a bit hesitant about the kid. Considering he wasn't sure about his background other than he came from a rich father. Hank still felt the kid could handle himself.

They drove to the scene together. Connor watched the city scene fly past him. Hank was more focused on the case. Though he will admit that it was kind of hard to focus when the new recruit had such big eyes.

"How were you able to become a detective so young? Didn't you do a year of being a beat cop first?" He asks.

"I did six months then my dad threw enough money. I wasn't happy with it, but before I could dispute anything I was thrown into the exam and forced to decide."

"So you were forced to chose between being a detective or..."

"Being what my father wanted to be." He shrugs a bit sadly. "I wanted to do something more with my life. I don't want to spend my life behind glass and not doing anything worthwhile."

They soon arrived to the scene. Connor gets out first. He looked around the place. There was broken glass everywhere. "What was stolen?" He asked looking at the building.

"Some jewelry and money," he answers his question. "It's nothing special. Except that cameras didn't pick up the thief."

Connor looks around the area. "Cops arrived rather quickly," he observes. "That wouldn't leave much time to escape. The only other option is the thief hid it somewhere close by."

"You don't have many options," Hank says. "Option one is that they hid it under the water or the other option is that they hid it in the dumpster. We looked there and nothing."

"Nothing in the water?" Connor asks.

"Nope. Searched the place."

Connor bites his lip thinking about where the missing goods. He looks around the area going to the alleyway. "You know only mermaids know the canals here?" Connor asks looking at him. "It's entirely possible they hid it in the water so that they could come back for it later. Who arrived on the scene?"

"Some mers that close by. They came through the river."

"Then..." Connor started running until he jumped into the water. Hank comes over to the edge. He pops his head out of the water with a gasp. "Hank, I think it's hidden in one of these crevices. Let me look for it."

As Connor dives back into the water he looked at the tail coming out of the water. Hank's eyes widen. Connor was a mermaid.


	3. That's a Tail

Hank watches as the tail pops up out of the water a bit. It was a beautiful tail that he couldn't quite believe was real. It appeared rather long with elegant fins. Hank couldn't tell the color in this light, but it seemed to have a light pink color and then blue details. He was a little bit shocked about this sudden discover. There isn't anything wrong with working with a mermaid, but it added a different level of tension in their partnership. There were other factors Hank had to think about. It then occurred him that he hadn't seen that type of tail before. Hank worked and seen many types of mermaids before, but hadn't seen anything quite like him before. 

The water's surface was rather peaceful until he jumped out of the water. "Hank! You need to go to the other end quickly! Someone grabbed the bag!" Connor then goes right under the water's surface. Hank sighs getting back into the door to going to the other end of the docks to try catching these thief. 

It was rather intense. It was hard to see below the surface of the water. The water wasn't the cleanest in the city. Most mermaids didn't live in the water that flowed through the city. Most of the time the mers used them for easy travel or some time alone. It did prove that it was difficult to track and look for things under the hidden places. Hank trusted Connor though. He trusted Connor was able to lead their suspect to the right direction. As he was approaching the bridge he sees someone jumping from the water. Not far behind the mermaid is Connor. He was very surprised by how agile Connor was. 

The younger man cuffed the mermaid. "Hank, take it from here. I got to get the supplies." He says jumping into the water again. Hank grabs the mermaid dragging him away from the bridge's edge. After another minute Connor jumped back to the bridge. The second that he came up for air Connor looks at Hank with a bit of shock. 

"You didn't know I was a mermaid..." He frowns. Connor sighs heavily. "We'll talk about it when we get back to the office." 

"Don't you need pants?" Hank asks. "Like when you dry?" 

"Yes..." 

"Alright then!" He sighs as he works on dragging the mer into the police car to bring him into the DPD. He ended up calling backup since now he had to deal with Connor and he was going to be hard enough to deal with. Hank couldn't believe how this could have happened. When backup came they took away the suspect and Hank had Connor in his car. He looks at him as he tries patting his tail with a towel that was brought to him. Connor looks rather worried. Hank looked at his tail. It was so elegant and long. 

"What kind of mermaid are you?" Hank asks suddenly interrupting their silence. 

Connor's head pops up a little bit. He looks at him with a bit of worry as he bites his bottom lip. "Well, I'm not sure," Connor admits. "Mermaids have a past. There is something that brings them together. It makes them feel whole and how to care for themselves. I don't have that luxury. I was adopted by a human. I never knew my family." 

"So there's something missing right?" Hank asks looking at him with a worried expression. 

Connor nods his head a bit. "I mean, to me there's nothing missing, but I just can't answer your question." He smiles a bit shyly. 

"So, what's exactly you're story then?" 

"That's for another time Anderson," he smiles a bit. "Right now we have processing, paperwork, and additional stuff." 

Hank rolls his eyes a little bit at the comment. It was a little bit irksome. He seemed like he wasn't interested in sharing anything about his past or the mermaid side of him. It felt like he was hiding something from him. They arrived back to the precinct. When they arrived Connor had gotten his legs back again. Connor got a long jacket to wear while going to his desk to get some spare clothing from his desk. Gavin noticed this laughing a bit loudly. 

"What happened here?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Coming back to work wearing a giant jacket. Now that seems very odd." 

"I got wet and grew my tail," Connor informed him walking to the back rooms to get changed. 

Gavin raises an eyebrow. "He has a tail?" 

"He's a mermaid," Hank told him with a small smirk. "Yeah, I didn't know that either! It was a hell of a surprise!" 

"Did you read his file?" Gavin asked. 

"Did you?" 

There wasn't an answer from him. He just went about his work like nothing happened. Hank rolled his eyes sitting down at his desk. Connor came out not long in a grey suit with blue trimming. It was similar to his other one. Hank wondered if he had a lot of suits that were the same way. Connor sits down looking over to him with a bit of a frown. Hank had to admit that he looked a bit different than before. Almost like he was hiding his shameful secret. He didn't seem to want people to know about him being a mermaid.

Hank could see he was not comfortable with people knowing what he was. Hank looked at him with a bit of a sympathetic gaze. He felt some sort of need to at least give him some sort of comfort that he wasn't going to judge him. 

"You know being a mer doesn't change my opinion on you, right?" 

"It's not that..." Connor sighs looking at his desk. "I just... it's hard to explain. But being a mermaid, at least the type I am is a restriction. Because of how I was raised and who my father is there are factors I don't want to be judged on." 

"So you think I would judge you about being a mermaid?" 

"I certainly hope not." He laughs a bit. "If you did then there would be a problem working together." 

Hank could tell that Connor is more relaxed than before. It felt as if Connor could trust him. They filed their paperwork. It was getting a bit late when Fowler came out of his office. "Hey, there is something going on down the docks. A body showed up. You and Connor go look at it." 

Hank groans. "You just couldn't wait until I was five bars down now could you?" 

"If that were the case I would have sent Connor," Jeffery said with a smirk. "So go now." 

Both o the men got in the car together to head towards the crime scene. Connor watched as they went down by the docks. Connor wondered how the body was discovered and who the person is. Hank just hoped it would an open and shut case. They arrived to the scene. Hank stepped out first with Connor not far behind him. They went up to the body that was laying three feet away from the edge of the water. Connor looked at the body with his eyes wide. He suddenly froze in place. 

The state of the body looked mangled, almost torn to bit. For a second that Connor didn't move he thought maybe the scene shook him up too much. He moved to the body. Connor looked at the wounds. The bite marks reached down to the bone, not piercing it, just reaching down to it. Connor frowns seeing where they were bit. 

"Lieutenant Anderson, the bite marks are actively avoiding major arteries." He states looking at him. "I have reason to believe that the cause of death wasn't this manor. Maybe we should wait for an autopsy." 

"Yeah. This isn't a normal shark bite either." Hank points out to the rows of teeth. "There's a combination of human and sharp teeth. Even if it was a shark mermaid, their bites are clean." 

"They also don't have that particular set of teeth. All of them are sharp. No human teeth." Connor adds. "We should do a bit research into it." 

"Yeah. Then we can find out the cause of death," Hank says. 

He noticed that he stared particularly long at the body. His eyes looked to be going through something. He almost looked haunted. That isn't like normal Connor. From the short time he's known him Connor has a bubbly personality and a weird spring in his step. Now it was completely gone. Hank taps his shoulders. 

"Connor, what are you thinking?" Hank asks. 

"Who discovered the body?" Connor looks at him. 

"Night guard." 

Connor nods his head. "Tomorrow I want to talk to whoever he is associated with." 

"He's not a criminal. He's got a clean record. The only thing he has is a couple speeding tickets." 

"Then... there's no reason he should be dead." Connor looks at the body. "Is he married?" 

"Has a husband. He's meeting us down in the station." 

"Good. We can talk to him." 

Connor writes down a few additional notes onto a pad of paper. He sighs heavily. "Now the hard part." 

"It's not always easy." Hank tells him patting his shoulder a little bit. 

Connor doesn't say anything. They wrap up at the scene before heading down to the station. Connor greets the husband who looks absolutely torn up. He is crying holding himself. He sits down looking at them. 

"Is it really... Grayson?" He asks with a wobbly lip. 

"That is who we have identified the body as," Hank tells him. "Do you know someone would want him dead?" 

He shakes his head. "Grayson was a... was a good man." He begins to cry. "He-he was good with people, everyone loved him. He's been out of work, but mainly because of an injury. He's better now! He... he shouldn't have been..." 

"It's okay." Connor says softly. "Would Grayson be keeping something from you?" 

He shakes his head. "No. We told each other everything. We didn't keep secrets and we were open about everything. If something were wrong... I would know it. He's been my husband for ten fucking years! I would know this!" 

"I am sorry for your loss," Hank says softly. "IF there is anything you can remember give him this card." He passes it to him. 

"I will... Thank you." 

The man cried and another officer took over for them. Connor looks at Hank a bit with a frown. "No enemies. Doesn't make any sense." He says honestly. 

"No. But there might be a secret we don't know," Hank adds. 

"People don't just get murdered for being a good person," Connor says looking down. "He was killed for some reason. I just don't know yet." 

"We'll figure it out," Hank assures him. 

Connor doesn't say anything. He is an interesting person. He is a bit surprised by how somber he is acting. He isn't the same person that he first met. "It's fine, Connor. Not that big of a deal." 

"It is. We don't have anything that we can go on! Now an innocent man is dead!" 

"Innocent people die all the time, but it's our job to find them." 

Connor begins to walk to his desk. "But first we need a lead."


	4. Mermaid Grief

When the body showed up Connor began to look for every possible reason for this murder to take place. Since the initial discovery they had met with the man's boyfriend several times to see if there were anything that he didn't mention to him. The only thing that he mentioned is that he used to have major debt but paid it off. That only lead them to a dead end. The man had no enemies, no serious criminal record, and there is no mention of nay sketchy activity. The only thing strange is how he was murdered.

Several sharp teeth marks were in several places on his body. The teeth marks were deep enough to see the bone, but not to break it. Hank thought it was the messiest sight he had ever seen. He saw that Connor visibly shaken by the sight. He saw him shutter. Hank chalked it up to him no being comfortable with the scene. Even then it wasn't like Connor from the short time that he saw him. Now he is having a hard time figuring more about him. The cause of death wasn't even the big bite marks. After the coroner came back they said he died of drowning.

This seemed to have Connor all tense. He didn't know what might have happened. Hank accepted that the case ran cold. That sort of thing happened. Connor seemed to have a bit harder time accepting that. Now he had to help him move on. Sometimes cases ran cold and there isn't anything one could do.

Hank sat at his desk looking at Connor. He is drinking some coffee. Hank thought it was a bit strange. Normally mermaids drank water or something isn't so strong.

"Connor, why are you sulking?" Hank asked. "Closes cases happen all the time. This one isn't unique."

Connor doesn't respond. Instead he looks at his desk like he is thinking of something. Hank sighs, trying to think of something to get his attention.

"Connor, you need to stop sulking. It doesn't help anything. Might as well use your talents for another case."

Connor sighs a bit before putting away the file he is looking at. "You're right, lieutenant." He smiles at him. "There are other cases. What do you have for us?"

"Well it's a missing persons report, but there was blood that belonged to the victim coming out of the apartment."

"I'll take it," he says grabbing the file from his desk. Hank watches as Connor scans through the file with intense eyes. "Well, this might be good. Maybe will help us with our current case."

Hank feels like he got him to find something else to distract him, but his mind would still be on the main case. That isn't the best but at least is at least trying to get out of his own head.

Connor seemed to be able to solve this case rather easily. It was discovered that his neighbor had killed the victim because they had a disagreement. They hadn't realized what they done until the neighbor came back to her sense. She disposed of the body in the garbage shoot. An unlucky garbage man had discovered the body. It was lucky enough that it hadn't been too damaged and had the evidence needed to put away the neighbor. Connor felt happy about this case that he took another one just to stay focused on something that didn't involve the other case.

The next one that he took is about a murder museum curator that happened to be an accident because they were working late at night. Right after he wrapped that case up he worked on another one involving the disappearance of a father. They found he had been taken by someone because he uncovered something wrong within his company. It is now being handled by the FBI. The father returned safely to his family.

This went on for at least two weeks. Hank thought he didn't leave the office sometimes considering how he threw himself into his work. Hank found it a bit worrisome. He didn't see him swim and he didn't seem to leave the office either. That meant he would start getting dehydrated soon. Which seemed to be coming a lot sooner than he thought. Connor did not look normal to say the least. He looked a bit sick and pail.

His eyes were not on the shining bright side like they were before. More so his skin looked more dried out and wrinkly. Hank sighed looking at his new partner realizing that he is in for a very long day. He sat at his desk looking at the young detective working on the latest case he had gotten.

"Connor, when was the last time you went swimming?" Hank asks.

Connor shrugged a bit not thinking of it. "It doesn't matter," he says casually. "I'm fine."

"You're not, I can tell." Hank began to get annoyed by the mermaid. Most of them had some common sense, but this is simply ridiculous. "Now get in the pool before you pass out."

"I'm fine!"

Hank rolls his eyes knowing full well he would have to pick him up and carry Connor there himself. The older detective gets up out of his chair walking over to Connor and picking him up himself bridal style. He walks through the precinct to the pool area with Connor trying to struggle out of his arms. He isn't exactly at his fullest potential at the moment.

"Hank!" Connor groans. "Let me go! I'm not a child."

"Well you're acting like one," Hank comments. "No, I'm treating you like one. If you can't take proper care of yourself might as well be a child." Hank arrive to the pool dropping into the water. Connor stayed under the water letting his tail take full form. He pokes his head out glaring at him. "You know, I have bad habits, but yours are way worse."

Connor sinks back under the water. His jacket and shirt floated to the top. Hank had seen Connor's Tail before so it wasn't too much of a surprise. This is different. Previously he saw it outside of the water in a bit of a crunched up state until he dried off. Inside the water he could see how bit the tail really is. He could see all the frills, colors, and the movement properly. This was something he hadn't seen before. It is something that is truly breathtaking. Hank watches him swim around a bit staring at it move.

Connor had noticed him staring and blushes. He pokes his head out of the water looking at the older man. "It's not that odd..."

"Sorry. I've never seen a tail like that before," Hank says. "It's different. Not a normal mermaid's tail. Not quite like a beta, but also not a lion fish."

"Yeah..." Connor sighs. He looks at Hank as he swam around the pool. He slowly came to the edge of the pool. "The tail isn't poisonous either. I was born with a set of teeth that retracts as well."

"Like a shark?"

Connor nods his head. "I don't have them out at all. I could if I wanted to, but I don't."

"What are you getting at?"

"Those bite marks were like mine." Connor tells him. "In practicing and molding of my own jaw I know what my bite looks like. I also know how it affects human flesh."

"Wait... you know who did this?"

"I don't have any idea who did this!" He defends looking at him. "But, when my brother was younger he bit someone's hand."

"Then what you're saying is that he's a suspect."

"no, I'm not. It shocked me. No one has bites like us, even sharks break the bone. All I'm saying is that maybe the killer is the type of mermaid that I am."

"You know we can't base it on a possibility," Hank tells him honestly. He kneels down in front of Connor. "We need evidence. Unless you can give me something more solid there isn't much we can go on."

Connor nods his head before swimming away from the edge sinking his head underneath the water. Hank feels bad for him a bit. He decided to stay there watching him swim. Connor looked relaxed while he swam. It is rather stunning and beautiful. The young mermaid looked up at him from under the water. For the first time in ages Hank felt his heart skip a beat. It felt strange. There is something about Connor's intuition, intelligence, and those big brown eyes that almost made him likeable. Connor came out of the water looking at him with a bit of a sad expression on his face.

"So, do you mind if we work from in here now and then?" Connor asks suddenly. It threw Hank through a loop. "I know I'm the only mermaid here and I don't like swimming alone. It might help me focus more."

"Sure, just so I don't have to worry about you getting dehydrated," Hank laughs a little bit thinking that the mermaid is a bit of an odd one.

Connor smiles sinking back into the deep pool. Hank was never one to think of mermaids as utterly breathtaking, but Connor is a stunning. There is something how he moved in the water that Hank found enchanting. Hank could watch it for hours. After a bit Connor popped out of the water smiling at him.

"Will you come swim with me tomorrow?" Connor asks. He had a light pink blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I will. We'll even eat in here. How does pizza sound?"

"That sounds amazing!" Connor says happily. Hank couldn't believe that he felt this way to him. This isn't something he should be thinking about. Connor is his junior. He doesn't need a sad old man like him. He shrugged it off as he left for his desk to grab his coat. He needed a drink to get himself together. Hank had said long ago he wasn't going to let anyone into his life. It's bad enough that Connor seems to be stamping himself into his life. Now this mermaid business. The older man goes down to his favorite bar to get a drink.

* * *

The next day Connor and Hank worked on organizing some cases, mostly cases that Hank had been careless to organize and Fowler, mostly Connor, had enough of dealing with this. It had passed a little bit of time until it began to get dark. "Hank, do you want to order pizza? I need to go for a swim."

"Yeah sure. Let's go." He smiles getting up from his desks stretching. "I'm tired of looking at paperwork all day. It's exhausting!"

Connor chuckles. "I'll get drinks from the vending machine!" Connor calls out. Hank waves him off.

Hank gets the pizza coming to the pool. He saw Connor sitting at the edge of the water humming happily. He looks at Hank with a soft expression. Someone he knew that he is far gone. He seemed overly friendly. He knew that he shouldn't think too much into it. Connor is a nice person. It is who he is. Connor begins to eat the pizza. Hank looks at his tail resting in the water. It flowed nicely in the water. They talked about various things they liked. Connor stated he liked heavy metal a lot which is rather strange. He didn't seem the type.

"That's a little bit funny considering you don't seem the type," he teases Connor.

"Don't tease me," Connor smiles playfully pushing him. He sighs. "It's something that is different."

"Just like you," Hank smirks.

He looks over to Hank. "Turn off the lights I want to show you something." He jumps into the water. "Do it now!"

Hank sighs getting up. He goes over turning off the lights before looking over to Connor. He turns off the lights and then sees a soft glowing blue light. He turns over to see Connor's tail glowing. Hank's eyes widen seeing it under the water. He comes over to the edge to see him. Hank couldn't believe what he is seeing. The soft glow illuminated the pool so beautifully. Hank smiles looking at Connor.

The young mermaid pops his head out getting closer to Hank. He smiles a little bit. "This is something different about me too," Connor tells him. "It's something that is me."

"It's rather stunning," Hank says getting closer. They were so close at this point. Hank felt his heart beating faster. Connor leans up to him when suddenly the lights are turned on. Hank freezes turning to see someone that looks so close to Connor, but isn't. He recalled the picture on the desk. That is his brother.

"Richard!"


	5. Connor's Family

Richard looked like Connor in every way except the eyes and appearance. Hank couldn't explain but he felt a bit off to him. He had a frown etched on his face. He did not seem very happy in the slightest and looked like he is about the kill someone. That someone is Hank Anderson. That is where his piercing blue eyes went to. Connor's eyes were wide looking at his brother. It is something that he had not prepared for and honestly is rather terrified over what his brother is planning to do.

"What are you doing here?" He asks getting out of the water.

Richard slowly approached keeping away from the water. "Father wanted me to bring you home," he informs him in a rather cold tone. "Ever since your little incident he is worried about you. Honestly, I would think you would know better."

"I'm sorry, but I was working."

"That doesn't excuse anything! You put yourself at danger. That means you have to come home for exams and rest. You of all people know what dehydration does to us."

Connor nods his head. He looks at Hank a bit sadly. "Sorry, but I need to go home," he sighs. "I won't be in work for a few days either."

"What? Why?"

"Because Connor got himself sick," Richard explains. "Our species of mermaid is rather fragile. Anything outside of our normal routine or even the slightest dehydration can put us in danger. This is something that will need to be fixed. He needs to be monitored and recover, is that understood?"

"Yeah it is, but you don't have to be so snippy," Hank chides at him.

Richard rolls his eyes. He doesn't seem amused by Hank in the slightest. That is fine by him. He isn't his biggest fan either. He looks at Connor. "I'll come get you if anything happens. Promise."

Connor smiles softly. "Thank you," he says looking at him. He gives Hank a hug before pulling his tail out.

Richard clears his throat. "Are you going to leave?" He asks with a frown.

Hank gets up glaring at the twin. "Yeah. I'll see you around then," he sighs before looking at Connor. He felt a bit sad they were interrupted. Maybe it is a good thing before things went a bit too far. That is the last thing that needed to happen. He shouldn't get involved with someone that is younger than him. That didn't stop Hank from admiring the mermaid. He got one last glance at him as he left the place.

* * *

A couple of days pass. There is no Connor across from him talking happily, calling him if he is late, or bringing him breakfast because he might have forgotten to eat something. It felt a bit lonely. It is something that he never thought that he would miss. He had to admit that he missed the mermaid and his positive attitude. Something about him made his day worth getting up and seeing him in the office. Even if he is a little too energetic for him there is something special about Connor. Gavin Reed didn't seem to miss the mermaid. He didn't like him anyways so that didn't matter.

The only thing that did matter is that he missed his partner. Hank really grew to like Connor's company and how his eyes lit up when he saw him. He sighs drinking some coffee looking at the empty desk.

"Where is the mermaid?" Gavin asks behind him. "Not like him to miss so many days of work."

"I think he's sick. His brother came by yesterday to pick him up." Hank explains. "Something about being sick."

"He did let himself get severely dehydrated so that might be the reason," Gavin says with a bit of a huff. "He might be smart, but he is a dumbass."

"Yeah..." Hank laughs. He then looks at Gavin. "What brought you to talk more positively about Connor? I thought you hated him."

"I do hate him, but doesn't mean I don't respect him," Gavin huffs a little bit. "Whatever. I'm off to a scene." Gavin walked off.

Hank sighs. The guy is an enigma. Hank decided to check on Connor. He became increasingly more worried about him. It is around the afternoon when he grabs his car keys. He heads out without letting anyone know. He did this before so it isn't any different. At some point he Connor had texted him his address in case he needed to grab him for a case. He then headed to his place. Hank had no idea what to expect when he got there.

* * *

There is something he didn't expect is how far out from the city he lived. Though looking at the home he now realized it. He had some idea that Connor came from a well off family, but this is something else. There is the main house that clearly people would come to visit. Hank then saw another large building that he assumed is some type of research facility. Hank whistled looking at the place. He parks close to the entrance of the door. He slowly steps outside of his car looking at the place. He felt rather small at this moment.

He walked up the ramp that lead to the door. He knocked on the door. A blond woman with beautiful blue eyes that had a soft appearance to them. It isn't like Richard who had a rather cold expression with his eyes. She looked at him a little bit confused.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asks looking at him with a bit of a frown.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Hank Anderson with the DPD," he begins to explains. "I'm his partner. I want wondering if I could talk to him."

Her eyes widen before she smiles. "Oh, you're the famous Hank I've heard so much about," she says with a smile. "Come inside. I'll get Connor for you."

Hank comes inside looking around at the fancy furniture and the place. It felt rich. He had no idea how rich his family exactly is, but clearly they were really well off. He turns to look around and he sees a Tank with the CyberLife logo on it. It clinked in his head as to why the family is able to afford this stuff. He then sees a mermaid that seemed familiar swim by the glass. Connor looks at him with a smile. He waves at him.

Chloe then came over to the glass doing sign language. Hank could tell she is asking him to come up. Connor nods his head. He waves to Hank happily before swimming away. Hank sighs heavily. "Connor is an interesting on," he comments.

"Oh he is. I'm happy you came to visit," she says softly. "Connor wasn't doing too well, but you helped him a lot. I wanted to thank you."

"Are you the same as Connor?" Hank asks.

She shakes her head before stopping. She motions for the family portrait. "This is our family," Chloe explains. "Connor and Richard are twins with Connor born two minutes early. Markus is older by four years older because he is the first one to hatch." She smiles a little sadly.

"I sense there is more."

"There is. There were five hundred eggs in that clutch," she sighs looking down. "Elijah worked so many sleepless trying to keep them alive. They were so delicate. My sons are the only ones that survived."

Hank looked at her. She sounded so melancholy describing what they had gone through to keep them alive. "The slightest things can affect his health," Hank observes.

Chloe nods her head. "He is delicate," another voice said behind them. They turned around to see a man with both sides of his hair shaved and the rest of it pulled up. He had a suit on. "I'm Elijah Kamski. You must be Hank Anderson. I know quite a bit about you."

"I take it you searched me up?" Hank asks with a smirk. He could see the intelligence in his eyes. He isn't someone that you could mess with.

"Perceptive, I like that," he says. "Lieutenant Anderson, I didn't want him taking this job. He isn't ready for this type of field. But because I trust his judgment I allowed him to follow his dream." He frowns a not so pleasant look taking his face. "Anderson, you know what it's like to lose a child. I've spent so many years studying them in an attempt to understand what makes them tick and what they are exactly. I don't want to lose my children and I want to thank you for making sure Connor didn't get any worse."

"I was only doing what is right," Hank said. Something didn't sit well that he knew about his son's death. "He's my partner."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. It is almost like he knew something. "Yes and Connor is rather fond of you," Elijah points out. "He talk about you often. But I almost think it's a different fondness."

"What are you getting at?" Hank asks.

Elijah gets closer to him. Hank could see that he had a different look about him. "Don't hurt my son. He isn't someone you should be messing with."

"Hank!" Connor calls down from the hallway.

Elijah backs away. "I'll leave you two alone." He says. Both him and Chloe walk away from the two of them.

"Sorry about my father, he can be a bit overprotective," Connor says softly.

"It's fine I know what it's like," he says trying to give him a bit of ease. Hank could see a soft pink blush on his cheeks. Hank couldn't help chuckling a bit. "So, how bad did you get?"

"I wasn't too bad," Connor admits. "There were dizzy spells which happen often if I don't regularly swim. But I got some medicine and swam a lot to help get back to normal. I will say that I didn't mean to stay that long."

"I kind of missed you," Hank admitted.

"You missed me?"

"Yeah. I like having you around. You're kind of fun to be around and I enjoy spending time with you."

"Lieutenant, if you're any nicer I would have thought that you actually liked me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Hank teases him pushing him playfully. Connor giggles a bit. Hank had to admit that he loved hearing him laugh. He had a nice voice that felt rather light and pleasant. Connor isn't someone normal. He is someone that felt like a breath of fresh hair about him.

"How has the DPD been?" Connor asks suddenly.

"Fine. Today Gavin asked about you." Hank laughs a bit. "First time he actually seemed to care a bit.

"I'm a little surprised, but that's a nice thought to have. Maybe I'm growing on Gavin."

"Or he is hoping you don't show up to work again."

"There is that too!"

Hank's phone suddenly rang. It is Jeffery Fowler. "Anderson, another body showed up at the pier. Same bite marks, same place."

He frowns. "Are we dealing with a serial killer?"

"Who knows. But get down here. If possible Connor too."

"Will do." Hank hangs up looking at him with a bit of a frown. "Well, looks like another body similar to the first one showed up. Do you want to come with me?"

Connor's eyes widen before he nods. "Yes. Of course!"

He begins to head out. Elijah looks at them from the distance. Connor began talking as he grabs what he needed. Hank looked back over to Elijah who had this wary eye on him. Neither man seemed to like the other, but that didn't matter. It is Connor's decision and they needed to trust him. Hank trusted him after all. That is all that mattered. Elijah on the other hand worried about his son. He simply hoped Hank knew what he is doing.


	6. Something More

Another body had appeared near the pier. Connor frowns looking at it. He knew dead bodies were involved in this job, that was expected. It was strange that so many had shown up in the pier. Since their time together the two detectives had found a total of four bodies at various points of the pier. Each one of them was stranger than the last. The first one that was found was a sailor without any enemies. He was a loved family man and no one seemed to have a problem with him. The second body was someone that worked in a different shipyard who literally knew no one. Now this body shows up. Connor had figured that there was some sort of pattern, a killer that was targeting people that worked in shipyards, but that was until this body showed up. 

Connor frowns looking at him. He frowns a little bit looking at the person. Connor knew this person. It wasn't exactly someone he knew personally, there was someone he knew. He had met him in passing during one of his many different doctor's appointments. He looks at Hank who was talking to one of the officers about getting the person who found the body to the station. All he had to do at this point was give Hank a look and he would be over there in a second. 

"What's wrong?" Hank asks. "I know that look. It's not a good one." 

"I knew this person," he answers. "Well, not personally. I think I met him once when I was five. He was a doctor who worked for my father I think briefly." 

Hank raises an eyebrow. "Do you think there is a connection or something?" 

"I'm not sure. We would have to check employment records," Connor says with a bit of a sigh. "This man has an extensive one. If he worked for my father that means he's going to have some resume. Then these other men we found had multiple jobs as well." 

"Guess I know what we're doing tonight." Hank chuckles a little bit. Connor smiles. 

There was one thing that he had to admit: he liked Hank. There were times he found himself staring at him and thinking what an attractive man he is. He wasn't a traditional type of attractiveness, but he was attractive. Connor wondered if he noticed the looks he gave him or the way he would look at him. Connor thought Hank was smart. He also thought that he was kind and wonderful. He found that they shared similar taste in movies, food, and even the obscure things. It was something he didn't realize was he would have when he met the older man. As far as he was aware he was someone that was supposed to be a partner. Clearly that didn't pan out because he now thinks about Hank a lot more than he should. 

"Don't we have other cases as well that we need to comb through?" Connor asks tilting his head a little bit. 

"Yeah. We got a bunch. Now that we have a possible serial killer or someone that is targeting a certain type of person, our workload is certainly something else." Hank sighs. "I'll buy coffee." 

"And once we're done for the night I'll buy the whiskey." 

It had become a tradition for them go out for at least one drink after they were done filing, writing a report, or after a particularly stressful day. It was something that would help ease Hank off of drinking and another excuse for Connor to spend more time with Hank. 

They became close to each more than they originally thought. It was a difference from the time they first met. They had this partnership where they trusted each other. Connor looks at Hank as he examines the body. He had such a concentrated look about him. He looked like he was very deep in thought trying to analyze the body that was before them. 

"Connor, looks like they were in the river." Hank points out shower his shoes that were soaking wet. "They got mud on them. Once the autopsy comes we'll see what the cause of death is." 

"They have slashes on their neck," Connor points out. "Either drowning or his throat being slashed." 

"My money is on the gash on his throat," Hank says. 

"I guess we'll figure out when autopsy comes back." Connor says casually. He pats his shoulders. "We should go back to station and wait for the reports." 

Hank nods his head. "We also got someone to question about the mystery guy here." Connor sighs. He didn't think he would be any help, but it would at least be hopeful that they find someone. There is also the possibility that they saw someone. They arrived to the station. They are looking at the two-way mirror. 

"They guy was walking his dog by the pier when he saw the body," Hank explains. "But there is something he isn't telling us." 

"Maybe whoever he saw scared him," Connor suggests. He looks to Hank. "I'm going in." 

Connor steps inside of the room. He felt a little bit dizzy, but he ignored it. He takes a seat in front of him. The man looks at him a bit like he's seen a ghost or something. "Hello, I'm Detective Kamski. I need you to tell me what you saw." 

"I was just walking my dog and I saw his body," the man explains simple.  
'  
"There was something else. You didn't give all the details. You said you were there at six in the morning. No one was on the docks until at least seven." 

The man looks at Connor a bit weary-eyed. "Fine. I did see someone." He admits. "Well two people. One of them had put the body on the dock talking to the other person. They had mentioned they didn't want this trash in the water. I know one of them was a woman. I didn't get a good look, but after I hid I heard a splash. I think they were mermaids." 

"And you saw nothing after that?" Connor asks. 

"I didn't see what they looked like, but when I walked over to look at the body I saw two tails that were glowing before they vanished from sight." 

Connor's eyes widen a little bit. He didn't know how to take this. He hadn't heard of any other mermaids like him that weren't his brothers. He quickly went back to normal looking at him. "You said their tails were glowing?" He asks. 

"Yeah! I ain't never seen anything like it!" The main says. "But it was the weirdest thing ever! Have you ever heard of a mermaid whose tail glows?"

"No. I don't think I have." Connor says. "Do you have any more information?" 

"Other than I saw two mermaids with glowing tails." He says. "Can I go now? I want to get back to my dog." 

"Of course. If you have any information please contact us." Connor gets up to come outside. He looks at Hank who was a bit surprised. The two stand next to each other.

Hank looks to Connor. There weren't any words said between them. Hank can tell there was something bothering Connor. "So, there are others like you." 

"I don't know that." He says shaking his head. "There are only three of us. That's all I've known. That's all my father has said." 

"Maybe it's something different. He didn't tell any details, just that they glowed." Hank says calmly. "It might be a different glow pattern than yours." 

"Could there be more subspecies of my kind?" Connor asks tilting his head. "If so, why are they just now showing up?" 

Hank shrugs. "Mermaids are mysterious creatures. Unless you are one, they remain that way." 

Connor chuckles looking at him. "I'm a mystery even to myself." He sighs. "Anyways, let's get to work. I'm going to get some water." 

"How long since you've been in the water?" 

"I'm fine. I just need to drink something that isn't coffee." He says with a chuckle. 

Hank rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be at the desk. I'm ordering Chinese tonight by the way." 

"Oh, you're changing it up, Lieutenant." He smiles. 

Hank rolls his eyes playfully. Connor began to feel a little light headed. He leans against the wall trying to relax a bit. He hadn't been in the water in nearly a week, but he figured as long as there was some water in his system he should be able to function. He fills himself up a cup of water drinking it and then splashes a little bit on his face. He sighs heavily trying to relax a bit more. After drinking some water for awhile he goes back to his desks to talk to Hank. He looks at him as he works on piecing together some other lower level cases. It was rather simple and they were mainly putting evidence they already had together. 

Connor sits down beginning to look through the files and employment of the men that were killed. He hoped that he could find something that connected to them. Even though he wanted to figure out this case, he also kept finding himself looking up at Hank. He was very attractive. Connor doesn't even know if this is normal. He found that he liked his company and everything about him. He was sweet and kind. He wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. 

Connor swore he saw Hank look up at him. He blushed a bit, but his face already felt hot. He looks at him a little bit. He wonders exactly when these feelings started. All he knew is that Hank meant a lot to him. He tries to shake these feelings, but the dizziness begins to feel faint. Hank seemed to notice this. He quickly goes over to him. 

"Connor, you lied to me," Hank chastises. "Now, let's take you to the pool and I'll bring our dinner there." He carries him to the pool. Hank drops him down watching his tail change. Connor was glad to have a partner l9ike him. He relaxes in the water feeling himself come alive again. Hank had left to get food. He came back with the food and something to drink. Hank chuckles a little bit looking at him. 

"You're a disaster, Connor." He says with a smile. 

Connor chuckles. He was halfway out of the water and eating some of the food. "So? You're one too. The way I see it we are two side of the same coin." 

"Where both sides are disasters? Sure. I believe that." Hank shrugs a bit. 

Connor looks up at him. He felt his heart hammering. He wanted to kiss him so badly. He finds himself leaning up a bit more. His tail swaying around in the water. He kisses him gently. "Hank... I like you." 

Hank looks at him a bit surprised by his sudden confession. Connor wondered if he had done something wrong. He begins to shrink back into the water. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said something like that I just..." He went below the water's surface. 

Suddenly he sees Hank's body jump into the water. He had completely forgotten about the food. He was surprised to see him in here. He was so much bigger than Hank with the tail. It was going around him win a flowing motion. Connor's eyes were wide. Suddenly Hank had grabbed his face bringing him close. He kisses him gently. Connor finds his eyes closing. His heart was racing so fast he could barely contain himself. 

He brings Hank close. For a moment he forgot that he needed air until he felt Hank begin to move away. Connor followed him up for air. Hank takes a few deep breathes before looking at him. Connor finds himself holding onto him. 

"Do you always run away from stuff in the water?" Hank asks with a laugh. Connor blushes a bit. "I hope that eases your mind." 

Connor nods his head. "How long have you been thinking about kissing me?" He asks a bit more bold than normal. 

"I can't tell you exactly, but I know I've thought about you a lot." He admits looking into Connor's eyes. For some reason he felt a lot more like he knew more about him than he originally thought. "I just know one day I started seeing you in a different light. Something about you changed the way I thought about myself." 

Connor hadn't realized that how much Hank had changed. He wasn't drinking as much, he was focusing on work more, and he was showing up to work early. Connor has been watching Hank change in front of his very eyes and he was unaware. Hank wasn't the man he was when they first met, he was the man he was before and is meant to be. Connor kisses him again. He smiles happily. 

"Hard to believe that I didn't notice it." He chuckles a bit. Hank smiles back at him. "As long as you don't mind an old man." 

"I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't mind an old man." Connor laughs a little bit. "Hank, you mean a lot to me." There was other stuff he wanted to add. It was better to leave things simple right now. 

"You mean a lot to me too." Hank smiles as he kisses him again. It felt a bit weird being surrounded by a giant tail, but also normal. Connor blushes looking at him suddenly. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Hank there's something I want to try, please just lean against the edge." 

"Is it something sexual?" 

Long silence between them. "Yes." 

Hank leans against the edge. Connor dives underneath the water slowly pulling down his pants. The older man looked down seeing him begin to suck on his cock. Hank moans lowly leaning his head back. Connor begins to give him the most interesting blowjob of his entire life. He moans moving his hips a little bit enjoying everything. It felt rather good. Hank moans get a little louder as he got closer to coming. He suddenly came inside Connor's mouth enjoying the feeling. Connor came up kissing him. He could taste a bit of himself. 

"Hank, are you serious about this?" 

He nods his head. "Yeah, I am." He smiles.


	7. Chapter will be added: Enjoy some art!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is some artwork sneak peaks of chapter nine! Some stuff had to be changed around a bit and my computer lost most of 7 and 8 because it crashed. But Unfortunately I have to rewrite a bit of the story, but will show up! Here is some AMAZING artwork from Anna and Kuka!

Anna 

Kuka


End file.
